If a software error corrupts a data object, or if erroneous data updates the data object, a data protection administrator may restore the data object to a previous state that does not include the corrupted or erroneous data. A backup/restore application executes a backup operation either occasionally or continuously to enable this restoration, storing a copy of each desired data object state (such as the values of data and these values' embedding in a database's data structures) within dedicated backup files. When the data protection administrator decides to return the data object to a previous state, the data protection administrator specifies the desired previous state by identifying a desired point in time when the data object was in this state, and instructs the backup/restore application to execute a restore operation to restore a copy of the corresponding backup files for that state to the data object. A backup/restore application may create a full backup file that includes all of a data object or the parts of the data object that are used. A backup/restore application may also create an incremental backup file that includes only changes made to the data object since a selected time, such as a previous backup of the data object.
A data object and/or a backup file may be stored on storage, which is a model of data storage in which digital data is stored in logical pools, with the physical storage spanning multiple servers, and often locations, and the physical environment typically owned and managed by a hosting company. For example, in a cloud storage environment, a cloud storage provider is responsible for keeping the stored data available and accessible, and the physical environment protected and running. People and organizations buy or lease storage capacity from a cloud storage provider to store user, organization, and/or application data. Cloud storage services may be accessed through a co-located cloud computer service, a web service application programming interface (API), or by applications that utilize a web service API, such as cloud desktop storage, a cloud storage gateway, or Web-based content management systems.